


[Podfic] A Multitude of Drops

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the beginning of time, Marco Bodt and Jean Kirschstein have been doomed soulmates - in every reality out there, either Jean or Marco meets an untimely death or they were unable to meet/know one another and live their whole lives knowing something (someone) is missing. They are eternally star-crossed in all realities.</p><p>    Except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Multitude of Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [till_owlyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/till_owlyglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Multitude of Drops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939004) by [till_owlyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/till_owlyglass/pseuds/till_owlyglass). 



> I absolutely ADORE this fic. It was a ton of fun to read.  
> Had to record it right away after I got permission because I have no life and it's just beautiful. I hope I did it justice.  
> (I hope my accent was acceptable, I felt it was necessary in the settings in England because of the distincly British word usage which would've sounded weird with my American accent)
> 
> Music used was a cover of "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung, performed by Daniela Andrade

 

Stream it on tumblr: [HERE](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/post/78729586652/a-multitude-of-drops-written-by-tillowlyglass)

 _Length - 00:34:13_  

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/939004)!

 

 

 

 

[Music Source](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1xyYohn9aA)

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
